Arrepentimiento
by USStardis11
Summary: Cuando ya no hay vuelta atrás, el lamento y las lágrimas son quienes toman el control


**Disclaimer: Doctor Who es propiedad e la BBC, yo sólo tomo a los personajes para escribir sin ánimo de lucro.**

"**Este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos fanfiction"**

"**_La amistad es el amor sin alas"_**

_\- Lord Byron_

**Arrepentimiento**

**¿**Cómo mantienes una relación de amistad cuando por lo que gritan tus dos corazones es, precisamente, la otra cara de la moneda? Permitirte amar a esa vibrante humana que acompañaba tus días en la TARDIS estaba fuera de todo límite, y sin embargo, buscabas cualquier excusa para caer en ese delicioso precipicio que sólo podía conllevar al desastre más absoluto.

El universo mismo te dio una muestra de lo que podía ser el perderla, caíste deslumbrado por una figura de la historia terrestre, Madame de Pompadour, fue sólo un capricho, admiración, nunca amor real, pero eso no suavizó la cruda puñalada que atacó tu pecho cuando viste partir aquel carruaje con los restos de tan valerosa mujer.

Eres un cobarde y eso lo sabes, tu vida anterior había besado a Rose, se había permitido caer a sus pies sabiendo que ese beso sería su muerte. ¿Qué otra prueba necesitabas para entender que lo vuestro no tendría un buen final? Naciste amándola con esa misma fuerza y pasión, naciste de un sacrificio de amor y eso, oh, eso no hacia más que empeorarlo todo.

No podías ser su amigo, sencillamente no podías serlo, tu cuerpo, tu alma, todo lo que constituía tu ser, terrenal y espiritualmente, gritaba por ser más que eso, por encerrarla entre tus brazos, por protegerla de todo mal, de todo peligro posible, por darle todo tu ser, todo el universo.

Conquistarías toda existencia si ella te lo pidiera, dominarías y pondrías a sus pies millones de planetas si ella lo pidiera como requisito para darte su corazón.

Y eso es lo más terrible de todo, ella no te pide nada, ella te lo dio todo al aceptar viajar contigo, ella sólo te quiere a ti y tú no puedes darte a ella.

Estúpido cobarde.

Sólo puedes darle tu amistad, es lo único que le das ante sus ojos, aunque dentro de ti tus acciones griten que son obra de un amor mucho más profundo. Todos ven lo que ocurre, todos ven a través tu absurda pantomima, de tu disfraz, menos ella.

Y no estas seguro de si eso te alivia o te hunde más en tu pozo de desdicha, y con ese pensamiento no puedes evitar el sentir ira contra ella, ¡Estúpida humana tan dependiente de las palabras y el protocolo! ¿Por qué no mira un poco más y entiende que no todos en el universo siguen las mismas reglas sobre el amor? ¿Acaso no le has mostrado cientos de civilizaciones? ¿Cientos de rituales donde no es necesaria una palabra para entender el amor? Sólo acciones, acciones que uno y otro lado entendían, Rose ¿Por qué tenías que nacer humana?

Los viajes, aventuras y el día a día en la TARDIS siguen sucediéndose, uno tras otro, llevándose la vida de la mujer que amas con ellos, y curiosamente el tiempo mismo es quien le muestra a ella lo que tanto ansiabas decirle, lo que tanto deseabas ocultar.

No sabes si saltar de alegría o llorar de pena, quizás ambos, con la nueva revelación vienen las dudas, dudas tan humanas, ella cree que te está malinterpretando, que es su propio amor lo que la está haciendo ver cosas donde no las hay.

¡Pero si lo hay! La amas, ella te ama, ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan complicado aceptarlo? Te sientes tentado a espiar su línea temporal, a ver que será, que podía ser, todas las infinitas opciones que revolotean alrededor de su cuerpo como un aura, esa que te enseñaron a obviar en la Academia por tu sanidad mental y por disciplina, no puedes hacer de vulgar brujo todo el tiempo, no, esas habilidades son para mantener el equilibrio del universo.

La tentación fue casi insoportable cuando La Bestia pronunció su predicción, tu niña valiente moriría en batalla, ¿En qué batalla? ¿Sería un punto fijo en el tiempo? Te pasarías todas las normas de los Señores del Tiempo por un lugar que no ve la luz si ese llegaba a ser el caso. Aun así no miraste, no te concentraste en ella para ver su futuro aun cuando pasó las siguientes noches durmiendo en tu cama, demasiado aterrada para dormir sola en su habitación.

Quizás debiste hacerlo, quizás así habrías podido evitar lo que ocurrió en Canary Warf, quizás habrías evitado que el tiempo se te acabase demasiado pronto en aquella lúgubre bahía.

Mientras secas tus lágrimas lamentas no haberte atrevido a volar, lamentas todo el tiempo que corrieron mano a mano como dos amigos, tiempo durante el cual pudieron haber volado como amantes, so pena de estrellarse como rocas, y aun así, habría valido la pena, habrías preferido sentir ese dolor antes que la fría mordedura del arrepentimiento.


End file.
